


Shopping Sins

by Kortni47



Category: carol denning - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 16:04:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17552789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kortni47/pseuds/Kortni47
Summary: Carol's girl drags her to go shopping. Carol gets her revenge in the lingerie store dressing room.





	Shopping Sins

"But baby, please?" You pouted and did your best puppy dog eyes. 

Groaning, Carol finally gave in, "Fine! If it'll stop your whining. You know how much i hate shopping, especially with you liking to take all damn day." She quips and narrows her eyes at you.

"Thank you baby." You grin at her and wrap your hands around her waist, leaning up to leave a quick kiss to her cheek in an attempt to soften her up.

"Yeah yeah." She smirks back, rolling her eyes and reciprocating your kiss.

.........

Several stores around the mall visited and a few shopping bags full of purchases later, Carol was getting antsy and ready to go home.

"Okay baby. One more store then we go home, i swear." You told her.

"One." She clarified, giving you a look that let you know she meant it.

Walking past a few more stores you stop in front of the one you had been saving for last. You grin at Carol as she raises an eyebrow at you and you pull her into the lingerie store.

"Baby.." She starts up.

"Come on, it'll be fun. Just let me try on a few for you, maybe even buy something sexy for later." You tell her before she can protest.

Slightly smirking at the thought, she follows behind you as you look around. Picking up and examining a few articles of lingerie, you settle on a matching lacy maroon bra and panty set.

"Come on, i think this is it." 

The store clerk lets you both into a dressing room, Carol somewhat relaxing now that she's out of sight of the public's eyes.

Pulling off your clothes, you shimmy into the lingerie, Carol watching silently the whole time with a glint in her eye. Once you get the whole set on, you give yourself a once over in the mirror, and spin for Carol, letting her see the whole thing. Turning to face her, she looks you up and down while biting at her bottom lip and smirking.

"You like?" You ask.

"Oh very much so." She replies, pulling you down onto her lap by your hips.

Straddling her in the chair of the small dressing room, she pulls you in to a heated kiss. You pull away after a few moments, chuckling at her, as you attempt to stand. 

"Alright, lets go buy it and get home where we can have fun." You tease, and then let out a gasp and she slams you back down into her lap, holding you there with a bruising grip to your thighs.

"Did i say i was ready to leave yet?" She states, voice low and dark.

"Carol..." You start, only to be cut off by her.

"You're gonna drag me all around this mall and let me be miserable and then once I'm having some fun you want to go? I don't think so baby girl." She says into your ear as she cups your heat through the material.

"Carol, people might hear us." You frantically whisper.

"Then you'll just have to be quiet then. Now turn around." She rasps out.

Basically throwing you from her lap, she stands you up and spins you around, plopping you back down into her lap, your back now facing her and both of you now facing the mirror. She reaches around and pulls open your thighs, her fingers clawing their way back up to your heat as she watches you in the mirror. Pushing her hand into the waistband of the underwear, her fingers find your wetness, and begin roaming over your folds. You throw your head back and lay it against her shoulder, your mouth opening in a silent cry as she she swiftly cirlcles your bundle of nerves.

You quickly pop your head back up to see whats going on as she removes her hand from your center. Yanking at the lacy material, she pulls the underwear off and tosses it to the ground. Pulling your legs open once again, she marvels at the sight of you spread out in the front of the mirror where she can observe everything she does to you. Her fingers softly dance around your folds again as she teases you before plunging two fingers into your slick wet heat. 

The pressure building, you know you're about to lose it and come undone. If someone hasn't heard your soft little gasps and whimpers by now, you're pretty sure they've heard Carol pumping in and out you. Your copious amount of wetness causing a noise with every plunge into your sex. It all becoming too much, you finally fall over the edge, coming all over Carol's fingers as she clasps a hand over your mouth, not really helping to muffle the cries of your ecstasy. She pulls out of you and holds you tight and you come back down.

Standing up she pushes your clothes into your arms and says, "Hurry up and get dressed and lets buy this thing and get out of here quickly before we get into trouble."

Throwing your clothes back on, you manage to make it to the front counter and complete your purchase without making eye contact with the clerk, your face burning red with embarrassment. 

You approach the bench just outside the store where Carol sits with her arms folded across her chest and a smirk on her face, waiting for you with the rest of your bags. 

"Let's go." You say to her as you start walking back to the entrance of the mall. 

Chuckling she quickly gathers up the bags and catches up to you. 

"What's the matter huh?" she teases.

Throwing her a side eye, you respond "That's the last time i take you shopping."

"Oh come on, i actually started to enjoy it," She smirks at you before continuing, "and i think you did too."

Not being able to resist her smirk, you grin back at her. "Shut up." You chide back, snatching the bags from her left hand and pushing open the mall door.


End file.
